Ódio de Estimação
by FireKai
Summary: Blue, derrotado por Red há anos atrás, vive na expectativa de se poder vingar pela humilhação que sofreu. Quando descobre onde Red está, Blue decide confrontá-lo e mostrar que é melhor que ele, além de o confrontar com situações do passado. Oneshot.


**Título: **Ódio de Estimação

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Pokémon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história foca-se nos protagonistas de pokémon Red e Blue, que têm esses mesmos nomes oficiais. A base da história são esses jogos, bem como o Gold e Silver e os remakes e não o anime.

**Sumário: **Blue, derrotado por Red há anos atrás, vive na expectativa de se poder vingar pela humilhação que sofreu. Quando descobre onde Red está, Blue decide confrontá-lo e mostrar que é melhor que ele, além de o confrontar com situações do passado. Oneshot.

**Ódio de Estimação**

Era uma manhã normal na aldeia de Pallet. Blue Oak estava nesse momento na sua casa, à janela do seu quarto, pensativo. Trajava nesse dia um casaco preto, uma camisola branca e calças de cor creme. Ao pescoço trazia um fio com um pequeno pendente, que já usava há algum tempo. Olhou pela janela para o laboratório do seu avô Samuel Oak e depois suspirou.

"_Tenho de fazer alguma coisa com a minha vida. Estar aqui o dia todo à janela não vai fazer nada de bom acontecer, mas também o que é que posso fazer numa aldeia que só tem duas casas e um laboratório? Como é que chamam aldeia a isto? Nem dez pessoas chegam a viver aqui." pensou Blue, suspirando novamente. "Suponho que poderia voltar para o ginásio de Viridian, mas não aparece nenhum treinador que me consiga vencer."_

Blue pensou de seguida no seu rival, Red. Sentiu uma onda de fúria invadi-lo. Red desaparecera e ninguém sabia por onde é que ele andava, nem mesmo a sua mãe. Blue queria defrontá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que ele lhe tinha causado. Nesse momento, a sua irmã, Daisy, subiu as escadas e aproximou-se dele.

"Blue, tenho uma novidade para te dar." disse Daisy, sorrindo.

"Mas tu não sabes bater à porta antes de entrares?" perguntou Blue, algo aborrecido, encarando a irmã.

"Qual porta? A escada dá directamente para o teu quarto, não há porta nenhuma. Culpa o arquitecto da casa e não a mim." disse Daisy, abanando a cabeça de seguida. "Mas voltando ao que eu vim aqui dizer, soube uma novidade. Parece que um homem avistou o Red no Monte Silver. Claro que ele também pode estar algo confuso, já que na altura em que viu o Red o homem estava a ter o seu braço mordido por um Ursaring e isso confunde a cabeça de uma pessoa, com as dores e tudo o mais. De qualquer maneira, achei que gostarias de saber."

"Então estás a dizer-me que o Red está no Monte Silver?"

"Não foi o que eu acabei de dizer? Agora também estás a ficar surdo?"

Blue não lhe respondeu. Estava já a pensar na sua vingança contra Red. Agora que sabia onde ele estava ou pelo menos já tinha alguma pista concreta, iria tomar medidas. Aproximou-se da sua secretária e tirou de lá a sua bolsa, colocando-a à cintura. Lá tinha as suas pokébolas, com seis pokémons.

"O que é que vais fazer?" perguntou Daisy. "Vais atrás do Red? Isso é uma loucura."

"Não é nada. Eu irei encontrá-lo e quando o fizer, irei acabar com ele por tudo o que ele me fez passar."

"Lá estás tu outra vez com essa conversa. Tens de superar isso. O avô gastou uma fortuna em terapia e tu ainda continuas com essa ideia da vingança. Para a próxima não te digo nada."

"Nem me fales no avô. Ele sempre gostou muito mais do Red do que de mim. Aliás, nem se lembrava do meu nome às vezes." disse Blue, encarando a irmã, zangado. "Agora vou-me embora."

Blue desceu as escadas rapidamente e saiu da sua casa. Encaminhou-se para norte, passando por ervas altas, onde foi atacado por vários Rattata e Pidgey. Quando chegou a Viridian, estava despenteado e com a roupa amarrotada. Chegou ao centro pokémon e a enfermeira pegou nas pokébolas, curando os seus pokémons.

"O que é que se passou? Foi atacado por pokémons muito fortes? Ou por aqueles treinadores malucos que dizem alguma coisa estúpida e aleatória e depois começam uma batalha pokémon?" perguntou a enfermeira. "Uma vez um desses treinadores disse-me que gostava de passear na praia e depois começou a batalha. O que é que o facto dele gostar de passear na praia tem a ver com a batalha pokémon? Alguns treinadores são pessoas muito esquisitas…"

"Não fui atacado por nenhum treinador, nem nenhum pokémon forte, mas foram imensos Rattata e Pidgey. Tenho de me lembrar de usar uns repelentes. Um dos Rattata até me deu uma mordidela no braço. Espero não ter ficado com raiva, nem nada do género." disse Blue.

A enfermeira devolveu os pokémons a Blue e sorriu-lhe.

"Os seus pokémons estão completamente recuperados. Agora espero voltar a vê-lo em breve."

"O quê? O que é que isso quer dizer? Você quer que os meus pokémons fiquem magoados para eu voltar ao centro pokémon, é isso?"

"Não, quer dizer…"

"Admita!"

"Pronto, está bem, eu ganho à comissão. Cada pokémon que eu curo é mais dinheiro para mim, portanto por isso é que quero que cá volte novamente. Isto acontece com todas as enfermeiras do centro pokémon. Não é nada pessoal, mas trabalho é trabalho e há que fazer dinheiro. Tenho três filhos em casa e o meu marido está desempregado…"

Blue bufou, sem paciência para a ouvir e virou costas.

"Ei, deixe-me só perguntar uma coisa. Você é o líder de ginásio de Viridian, portanto, não tem um Pidgeot que sabe usar o movimento voar? Porque é que não voou até aqui em vez de vir a caminhar e ser atacado por todos aqueles pokémons?" perguntou a enfermeira.

Blue não se virou para lhe dizer nada e saiu do centro pokémon. Depois abanou a cabeça e rolou os olhos.

"_Pensar no Red fez-me ficar todo baralhado. Nem me lembrei que o Pidgeot me podia levar a voar e seria muito mais rápido e seguro chegar aqui." pensou Blue. "Bom, vou usar o Pidgeot para chegar rapidamente ao Monte Silver. Tenho de me vingar do Red e ver se chego ainda a tempo de ver a novela do meio-dia. Quero saber se a Clefairy e o Pikachu ficam juntos no final ou serão separados pela vilã Jigglypuff."_

**Ódio de Estimação**

Blue chegou ao Monte Silver através de Pidgeot. Pidgeot pousou em frente ao centro pokémon e de seguida Blue fê-lo voltar para a sua pokébola. Respirou fundo, pensando que talvez não faltasse muito tempo para encontrar Red. Olhou para o Monte Silver e dali não conseguia ver o topo.

"_O Red sempre gostou de fazer tudo em grande, pelo que até nem é muito improvável que ele esteja aqui, num local remoto e com pouca acessibilidade, mas bastante alto e com adversidades. Deve ter vindo para aqui treinar os seus pokémons." pensou Blue._

Blue começou a caminhar e utilizou de imediato um repelente, para manter os pokémons fracos à distância. Não tinha paciência para se deparar com mais pokémons a aparecem para o atacarem. Já bastara os Rattata e Pidgey daquele dia e lembrava-se também dos aborrecidos Zubat que apareciam em imensas cavernas.

Usando os recursos necessários, Blue conseguiu chegar ao topo da Monte. Ao caminhar, sempre em frente com determinação, avistou Red. Red estava vestido com calças azuis claras, uma camisola preta de manga curta e um colete vermelho e branco. Na cabeça trazia um boné da mesma cor do colete.

"Red, finalmente que nos encontramos novamente!" exclamou Blue.

Red virou-se olhando para Blue. Já há muitos anos que não se viam, mas as mudanças em termos de visual não tinham sido muitas.

"Então é aqui que te escondias. Eu esperei que voltasses à aldeia de Pallet para te poder desafiar e acabar contigo. Assim ia mostrar a todos que sou melhor que tu. Enquanto não aparecias, fui treinando e tornei-me no líder de ginásio da cidade Viridian." disse Blue. "O que é que tens a dizer, Red?"

Red não disse nada, mexendo apenas no seu boné. Blue lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

"Então?" perguntou ele.

"Pronto, eu falo. Mas não sabes que eu sou melhor a ser o protagonista silencioso?" perguntou Red.

"Protagonista uma ova! Tu és o vilão, isso sim." disse Blue. "E olha lá, apesar de teres o boné dá para ver que tens o cabelo de cor diferente. Está muito parecido com o meu. Não tinhas o cabelo preto?"

"Tinha, mas decidi mudar. Agora está algo aloirado."

"Imitador! Fizeste isso apenas para ficares com o cabelo da mesma cor que o meu."

"Foi para te homenagear."

Blue ficou surpreendido, abrindo a boca sem saber o que dizer. Depois recuperou a compostura, ficando até algo contente.

"A sério? Para me homenagear?" perguntou ele.

"Não, claro que não é a sério. Queria mudar o visual e considerando que este não é o local mais populado da região e não me apetecia sair daqui para ir comprar tinta para o cabelo, portanto tive de a comprar a um vendedor ambulante e esta era a única cor disponível, além de roxo. Achei que era melhor esta cor."

Blue aproximou-se mais de Red e tentou dar-lhe um murro, mas Red desviou-se e afastou-se em pouco.

"Ei, mas para quê tanta violência?" perguntou Red. "Nós em tempo já fomos amigos, antes de tu te tornares numa pessoa invejosa e com a mania da superioridade."

"Eu? Pronto, talvez até tenha sido assim, mas tu é que és o mau da fita." acusou Blue. "Tu estragaste a minha vida por completo. Arruinaste tudo o que eu fiz para me tornar no melhor treinador de sempre."

"Estás a exagerar…"

"Ai sim? Tu mataste o meu Raticate!"

Red ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber o que é que Blue estava a dizer.

"Matei o teu Raticate? Tu estás confuso. Deves andar outra vez metido em drogas. Isso não te faz bem."

"Eu nunca me meti em drogas! Tu mataste o meu Raticate, sim. Lembras-te do combate que tivemos a bordo do S.S. Anne? Eu tinha o meu Raticate, mas tu venceste-me numa batalha pokémon. Deixaste o meu Raticate em muito mau estado." explicou Blue. "Eu saí a correr do navio, mas entretanto surgiu à minha frente um vendedor que disse que tinha uma oferta fenomenal num pokémon e acabei por o comprar. Afinal era apenas um Magikarp, mas depois evoluiu para Gyarados e eu mandei-o ir dar umas dentadas no vendedor. Bom, estava eu a dizer, com aquilo tudo, quando cheguei ao centro pokémon o meu Raticate já estava morto."

"Parece-me que a culpa foi tua. Se não tivesses perdido tempo com o vendedor…"

"Não me culpes a mim! Eu sou a vítima. Tu atacaste o meu Raticate com desnecessária violência e isso matou-o. Porque é que achas que eu estava na aldeia Lavender, na torre pokémon e te perguntei se algum dos teus pokémons tinha morrido? Tu não sabes o que eu sofri e mesmo assim venceste-me ali na torre também. Não te confrontei porque tive de correr para o centro pokémon, não fosse mais algum deles morrer."

Red ficou calado durante alguns segundos. Já se habituara a estar calado, que era um dos seus dons, mas naquele momento estava pensativo.

"Lamento pelo que aconteceu." acabou ele por dizer. "Não era minha intenção e eu não sabia que o Raticate tinha morrido. Pensei que o tivesses tirado da equipa porque já não precisavas dele ou porque não era suficientemente forte. Tu eras assim. Se os pokémons não fossem fortes, não lhes ligavas nenhuma."

"Eu fui assim, mas já não o sou. A morte do Raticate mudou-me e eu decidi que iria mostrar a todos que era muito melhor que tu." disse Blue. "Consegui vencer a elite quatro e sagrei-me campeão. Pensei que finalmente tudo estaria acabado. Eu era o campeão. Iria tentar esquecer o que me tinhas feito, mas então, logo de seguida, surgiste tu. Não estive nem uma hora no lugar de campeão antes de me venceres. Roubaste-me tudo."

"Blue…"

"Roubaste a vida do meu Raticate, a minha glória e o afecto das pessoas. A minha irmã ficou encantada contigo e o meu avô teve um orgulho enorme pelo que tinhas feito. Orgulho em ti e não em mim. Eu é que sou o neto dele. Mas não, a mim repreendeu-me. E depois, foste embora e nem me deste hipótese de tentar recuperar o que perdera. Nem sequer voltaste à liga como campeão, para eu te poder defrontar." disse Blue. "Tu arruinaste a minha vida."

"Ok, ok, percebo o teu ponto de vista, mas são coisas da vida. Acontecem." disse Red, encolhendo os ombros.

Blue bufou, furioso com aquela atitude. Apontou um dedo acusador a Red.

"Tu és o responsável por tudo de mal na minha vida, portanto vou acabar contigo de uma vez por todas." disse Blue, pegando numa das suas pokébolas. "Exeggutor, preciso de ti!"

Blue lançou a pokébola ao ar e Exeggutor surgiu, abanando as folhas no topo da sua estrutura. Red abanou a cabeça. Depois, Blue começou a afastar-se rapidamente de Red.

"Queres então começar uma batalha? Muito bem." disse ele.

"Uma batalha? Não. Quero apenas acabar contigo. Exeggutor usa a explosão!"

Exeggutor grunhiu em resposta e correu para Red. Red arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Lançou rapidamente uma das suas pokébolas no ar e Snorlax surgiu. Exeggutor começou a brilhar e de seguida explodiu. Blue deu alguns passos atrás, tapando a cara. Red também deu alguns passos atrás, enquanto o seu pokémon levava com o ataque. Poeira e neve foram atiradas pelo ar e depois, quando assentaram, Blue viu que o seu Exeggutor estava caído no chão e Snorlax caíra ali perto também. Red estava de pé, olhando-o.

"Bolas, o meu plano falhou." disse Blue, entre dentes.

"Querias matar-me com uma explosão?" perguntou Red. "Tu és doido."

"Tu é que me fizeste ficar assim." disse Blue, pegando na pokébola de Exeggutor e chamando-o de volta. "Eu tenho andado no psicólogo por causa dos traumas que tu me causaste. Morreres seria a solução apropriada para os meus problemas."

Red chamou Snorlax de volta para a sua pokébola, mas manteve as outras à mão, não fosse Blue lembrar-se de tentar alguma coisa de novo.

"Tenho andado a fazer terapia para ficar melhor, mas não consigo." disse Blue. "A culpa é tua. Isso e se calhar o facto de deixarem que jovens com dez anos, sem responsabilidade ou conhecimento da vida sejam praticamente expulsos de casa e vão em aventuras de pokémons que são perigosas e nos podem matar facilmente. O psicólogo acha que isso também é um factor. Ele não gosta de pokémons."

"Ora, eu saí de casa também e sou perfeitamente normal." disse Red. "A minha viagem foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Claro que percorri cavernas escuras onde podia ter morrido ou onde podia ter sido assaltado. Aliás, venci o Team Rocket, uma equipa de ladrões profissionais, que facilmente podiam ter-me matado se tivessem usado uma pistola em vez dos seus pokémons fracos."

"Estás a dar-me razão. O meu avô não gosta de mim, é essa a verdade. Daí que me incentivou a ir na viagem, porque de certeza que pensava que algum pokémon iria acabar comigo. O Muk podia envenenar-me até à morte ou um Rhydon podia arrancar-me uma perna."

"Que grande visão de divertimento…" disse Red, revirando os olhos.

Blue começou a aproximar-se novamente de Red, com passadas largadas. Red deu um passo atrás e colocou uma das mãos numa das suas pokébolas, para o caso de necessitar de a utilizar rapidamente. Quando estavam apenas a centímetros de distância, Blue parou de andar.

"A minha tentativa de te matar não resultou, portanto não vou utilizá-la de novo." disse Blue. "Mas fica sabendo que eu irei embora e voltarei, com os meus pokémons em forma para te vencer e reclamar a glória que me roubaste."

"Eu estarei aqui para combater contigo." disse Red, olhando Blue olhos nos olhos. "Apesar de tudo, já fomos amigos no passado."

"Disseste bem. No passado."

Nesse momento, o chão começou a tremer. Red e Blue olharam à sua volta. Rachas enormes estavam a formar-se.

"Isto é devido à explosão." disse Red. "Já viste o que fizeste?"

"Ora, agora não vale a pena estares a apontar-me o dedo. Temos é de sair daqui rapidamente." disse Blue, aborrecido.

O chão tremeu novamente e um grande buraco abriu-se aos pés de Red e Blue. Os dois gritaram, enquanto caiam pelo buraco.

**Ódio de Estimação**

Blue abriu os olhos ao sentir que não havia um embate nalguma pedra, no chão ou em algo pontiagudo que fosse terminar de vez com a sua vida. Sentia algo a prendê-lo na cintura. Ao olhar com mais atenção, conseguiu ver que Red libertara o seu Venusaur e ele tinha quebrado a queda utilizando as heras do pokémon. Venusaur usara as suas eras para se agarrar a parte da parede de pedra e também enrolara uma hera em volta da cintura de Blue e outra em volta da cintura de Red.

"Estamos numa situação difícil." disse Red. "O Venusaur não vai aguentar muito tempo agarrado com as heras e…"

"Deixa comigo." interrompeu-o Blue, conseguindo tirar uma pokébola da sua bolsa à cintura.

Lançou-a no ar e Pidgeot surgiu. Blue saltou para as suas costas e agarrou-se. Venusaur libertou-o da sua hera e depois Pidgeot voou até Red. Blue hesitou por um momento entre dar a mão a Red e saírem os dois dali ou entre voar dali com Pidgeot e deixar Red ali, para uma morte certa. Mas já o tentara matar e era por causa disso que tinham caído pelo buraco. Estendeu a mão a Red, que a agarrou.

"Obrigado." disse ele, subindo para as costas de Pidgeot.

Red chamou Venusaur de volta e depois ele e Blue agarraram-se a Pidgeot, que subiu com cuidado pelo buraco negro. Pouco depois saiu pela abertura do buraco e pousou longe da mesma. Não conseguiria transportar Blue e Red para mais longe e Blue chamou-o de volta.

"Pensei que ainda me irias deixar ali para morrer." disse Red.

"Acredita que pensei nisso." disse Blue. "Mas não o fiz e pronto. Agora vou-me embora, porque tenho de levar o Exeggutor ao centro pokémon. Da próxima vez que te vir será para te vencer e humilhar completamente."

Blue virou costas e começou a caminhar para a base da Monte. Usou um revive em Exeggutor, pois não queria que outro dos seus pokémons morresse. Alguns segundos depois começou a ouvir passos atrás de si e virou-se. Red vinha a caminhar a pouca distância dele.

"Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer? Porque é que estás a vir atrás de mim?" perguntou Blue, zangado.

"Não sei se reparaste, mas a explosão do teu pokémon acabou por fazer com que o local onde eu costumava treinar os meus pokémons ficasse danificado, portanto vou deixar o Monte Silver e rumar a outras paragens." explicou Red. "Além de que tenho de levar o Snorlax ao centro pokémon também. Não tenho nenhum revive comigo agora."

"E não podes esperar uns minutos antes de desceres a Monte? Tens de vir logo atrás de mim?" perguntou Blue.

"Tenho, a não ser que em vez de ir atrás de ti queiras que vá ao teu lado." disse Red.

Blue tinha parado de andar e Red estava agora efectivamente ao seu lado.

"Não percebeste a parte de eu te detestar?" perguntou Blue. "Não te quero perto de mim por nada."

"Peço desculpa, Blue. Peço-te desculpa pelo que, mesmo sem ter sido premeditado, te fiz sofrer." disse Red, de modo sério.

Blue ficou a olhar para ele durante uns segundos.

"Tu estás a pedir-me desculpa?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, estou. Lamento. Não sabia o que tinhas passado, nem pensei no que podias sequer sentir. Queria apenas ser o melhor treinador, vencer as batalhas, ser o campeão e ao consegui-lo, decidi partir em busca de novas experiências. Mas não parei para pensar em ti." disse Red. "E mesmo que me tenhas tentado matar há pouco, eu compreendo. Desculpa se não mostrei logo o meu arrependimento."

"Ok, não estava à espera disto." disse Blue, surpreendido. "Não estava mesmo à espera que pedisses desculpa."

Blue e Red ficaram a olhar-se e depois Blue abanou a cabeça.

"Ainda bem que pediste desculpa, porque eu merecia que o fizesses. De qualquer das maneiras, isto não apaga o que fizeste, percebeste?" perguntou Blue. "Mas suponho que não tem mal se descermos o monte juntos."

Red acabou por abanar a cabeça e os dois começaram a caminhar novamente rumo à base do monte. Blue hesitou, mas acabou por estender um revive a Red.

"Usa-o no teu pokémon." disse ele. "Não quero que ele morra, porque não tem culpa de nada."

Red acenou afirmativamente e apressou-se a usar o revive em Snorlax. Estava fraco, mas iria sobreviver até chegarem ao centro pokémon e ele ser completamente curado. Durante alguns segundos, Red e Blue mantiveram-se em silêncio, até que Red, que por norma era calado, decidiu quebrá-lo.

"Dantes era tudo mais fácil. Agora parece que tenho muito mais responsabilidades devido ao que consegui obter e tu, sendo então o líder de ginásio de Viridian, também hás-de sentir o mesmo." disse Red.

"Não me digas que agora vamos começar a falar de sentimentos e afins. Porque é que eu não trouxe uma corda de escapatória para sair daqui de imediato?" perguntou Blue, não esperando realmente uma resposta.

Red ignorou o que ele dissera e continuou.

"As pessoas esperam sempre que eu saiba tudo sobre pokémons, que eu seja o melhor e esperam sempre demais de mim. Foi por isso que parti e não voltei a dar notícias concretas de onde estava, para que ninguém fosse atrás de mim aborrecer-me, pedir para eu ir ensinar alguém sobre pokémons ou ter pessoas a desafiar-me constantemente." explicou Red.

"Mas assim ficaste sem o teu lugar como campeão. Agora é o Lance o campeão. Consegues imaginar, um campeão com cabelo cor-de-rosa? Por favor…"

"Ele é bom treinador, portanto merece ser o campeão." disse Red. "Tenho saudades da vida fácil que tinha ao ser um treinador novato. Tirando a parte de dormir ao relento porque não tinha muito dinheiro, claro. Mas era divertido ter dez anos e desmantelar um gang de vilões. Crianças de dez anos fazem isso a toda a hora."

"Oh, claro, então não fazem." disse Blue, sarcástico, revirando os olhos de seguida.

"E podermos jogar em slot machines, como se estivéssemos num verdadeiro casino. Tive de me afastar disso porque estava a ficar viciado no jogo e é algo complicado." disse Red. "E também tenho saudades de poder entrar em casa das pessoas e falar com elas e elas não me conhecerem. Até podia roubar qualquer coisa, porque esta gente deixa as portas sempre abertas. Qualquer pessoa pode entrar."

"É verdade, é verdade. Foi por isso que ouvi dizer que o professor Elm teve um dos pokémons roubados." disse Blue, abanando a cabeça. "E continuam estranhos a entrar assim na casa das pessoas e a polícia não faz nada. É o estado do país que temos…"

Os dois calaram-se e continuaram a caminhar, pensando nos tempos da sua viagem inicial por Kanto. Lembraram-se da floresta Viridian e dos insectos que lá haviam. Um dos pokémons de Red fora envenenado lá por um Weedle. Lembraram-se do monte lua, onde Blue vencera muitos Zubat. As memórias que Blue tinha do S.S. Anne não eram boas devido ao que acontecera com o seu Raticate. Red lembrava-se de ter andado na estrada das bicicletas e ter adorado.

"Muitas coisas se passaram." disse Red, suspirando. "E muita coisa mudou."

"Algo que não mudou foram as tuas roupas. Como é que tu, tantos anos depois, ainda usas as mesmas roupas? Não tens mais nada para vestir?" perguntou Blue.

"Não são as mesmas roupas. Só que tenho dez pares de roupa todas iguais. É um estilo próprio que quero manter."

Blue abanou a cabeça. Aquela situação era típica de Red, em não querer mudar o estilo de roupa que vestia. Por essa altura os dois estavam quase a chegar à base do monte.

"Red, eu vou treinar imenso para te vencer. Já tenho pokémons fortes, mas vou criar uma estratégia a condizer." disse Blue. "O que quer dizer que vou roubar imenso dinheiro a treinadores estúpidos que me queiram desafiar."

"Eles estão mesmo a pedi-las. Vêem ao pé de nós com frases estúpidas e desafiam-nos sem mais nem menos. Obviamente que se perdem têm de nos dar dinheiro de volta." disse Red. "Ainda não percebo é como alguns treinadores que eram mais novos que nós já tinham pokémons que por vezes eram também mais fortes do que os nossos."

"São crianças precoces, com certeza."

Os dois chegaram à base do monte e saíram para a luz do dia. O sol continuava a brilhar intensamente no céu. Blue olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

"Bolas, já estou a ficar atrasado."

"Para quê?"

"Para ir ver a novela Amor de Pokémons… quer dizer, para ir treinar. Treinar, que eu cá não vejo novelas." apressou-se Blue a corrigir.

Red soltou uma gargalhada. Blue ignorou-o e encaminhou-se rapidamente para o centro pokémon. Entrou lá e Red entrou de seguida. A enfermeira de serviço curou rapidamente os pokémons de ambos. Depois, Blue encarou Red.

"Agora vou-me embora então." disse Blue. "Visto que o monte ficou danificado, para onde é que vais agora?"

"Talvez volte para casa." respondeu Red. "Já não vejo a minha mãe há algum tempo. Mas se achares que é melhor não, porque estaremos demasiado próximos, eu não irei."

"Não quero saber se vais estar próximo ou não. Talvez até seja melhor, porque assim irás estar mais próximo e poderei encontrar-te mais facilmente para combatermos. Além disso, estarão por perto o meu avô, a minha irmã e a tua mãe e irão ver como eu te derroto."

Depois, Blue virou costas e saiu do centro pokémon. Libertou Pidgeot da pokébola e voou de volta a Pallet, esperando que Daisy se tivesse lembrado de gravar o episódio da novela.

**Ódio de Estimação**

Passou-se um mês desde que Blue e Red se tinham reencontrado. Blue começara a delinear uma estratégia e a equipa que iria utilizar para vencer Red. Naquela tarde tinha sido marcado o combate. Blue estava no seu quarto, no seu computador, a rever o plano quando a sua irmã Daisy surgiu.

"Blue, cá estou eu." disse ela, subindo as escadas. "Espero que não estejas a ver pornografia no computador, senão vou ter de dizer ao avô para te cortar o acesso à internet."

"Não estou a ver nada disso." disse Blue, virando-se na cadeira onde estava sentado e olhando para a irmã. "Estou apenas a ultimar o meu plano. Com certeza que o Red vai utilizar o seu Venusaur e o Charizard, portanto preparei o meu Alakazam e…"

"E eu dei-me ao trabalho de subir as escadas para te informar de uma coisa." interrompeu-o Daisy. "O Red não vai poder combater contigo hoje."

"O quê? O que é que estás a dizer?"

"Bolas, estás mesmo a ficar surdo. Qualquer dia ainda encomendo um daqueles aparelhos auditivos que aparecem na televisão e ofereço-te. Por acaso até vi um bem barato e se fossemos os primeiros cinquenta a ligar ainda ganhávamos uma pokébola cor-de-rosa de graça." disse Daisy. "O que achas?"

"Acho que isso não interessa nada. Diz-me porque é que o Red não pode combater comigo hoje." exigiu Blue, levantando-se da cadeira. "Ele acobardou-se, não foi? Tem medo de ser vencido por mim e então desistiu? Fugiu outra vez não sei para onde?"

"Não, ele não fugiu. Foi até à Zona Safari em Johto e parece que foi atropelado por uma manada de Tauros. Agora está a repousar na casa dele." explicou Daisy.

"O quê? Ele foi atropelado por uma manada de Tauros? De certeza que fez de propósito!"

"Para ficar com a cara e o corpo espezinhados, um braço ao peito e algumas costelas deslocadas? Não me parece que ele tenha feito de propósito." disse Daisy, abanando a cabeça. "Eu acho que o vou ver. Ele agora está fraco, indefeso, coitado, precisa de ajuda…"

"E tu queres ir logo ajudá-lo. Não vais nada. Ficas em casa, Daisy. O que tu queres sei eu." disse Blue, lançando um olhar de censura à irmã. "Limita-te a massajar os pokémons e não tenhas intenções com o Red. Ele é o meu pior inimigo."

"E em tempos foi o teu melhor amigo."

"Isso já foi há muito tempo. Mas eu também o vou ver a casa. Mesmo de cama ele ainda pode comandar os seus pokémons e batalhar contra mim."

Blue desceu as escadas da sua casa e pela porta entrou, Janine, a líder de ginásio de Fuschia.

"Olá. Eu vim aqui porque soube que o Red vai ter uma batalha pokémon hoje e queria vê-lo. Já vi fotos dele e ele é um sonho." disse Janine. "É esta a casa dele?"

"Não, esta não é a casa do Red. A casa do Red tem uma placa à frente a dizer que é a casa dele. Só há duas casas nesta aldeia, portanto não é assim tão difícil de a encontrar." disse Blue, revirando os olhos. "E quem é que disse que podias entrar em minha casa assim, sem seres convidada?"

"Não é o que toda a gente faz? Entrar na casa dos outros sem ser anunciada?" perguntou Janine, confusa. "A não ser que os costumes tenham mudado…"

"Vá, rua da minha casa."

Blue colocou Janine na rua e depois saiu ele também. Janine lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e afastou-se. Blue caminhou até à casa de Red e entrou. A mãe de Red estava sentada à mesa, como sempre.

"_Esta mulher também não faz mais nada a não ser estar parada ao pé da mesa." pensou Blue. "Parece que não tem mais nada para fazer, como limpar a casa, ir fazer compras ou cuidar do filho, já que ele agora está, aparentemente, magoado."_

A mãe de Red olhou para Blue e sorriu.

"Olá Blue." disse ela.

"Olá mãe do Red, cujo nome desconheço porque nunca me foi revelado. Vinha ver o Red. Ele está no quarto? Bom, tem de estar porque basicamente esta casa só tem este piso e mais o quarto dele." disse rapidamente Blue. "Portanto vou até ao quarto dele."

A mãe de Red abanou a cabeça e Blue encaminhou-se para as escadas, pensando onde é que a mãe de Red dormiria já que só havia um quarto e uma cama.

"_Talvez ela agora tenha dormido na cama do Red, já que ele tem estado fora. Se for o caso, coitada, agora ainda acaba a dormir no chão. Ou junto do Red, na mesma cama. Yuck, ok, não, isso seria muito estranho." pensou Blue._

Blue subiu as escadas até ao quarto de Red e encontrou-o deitado na sua cama, com o braço ao peito e aspecto infeliz. Aproximou-se da cama e Red olhou para ele, sorrindo ligeiramente de seguida.

"Blue, vieste ver-me." disse ele.

"Vim ver-te para confirmar se estavas mesmo magoado, como a minha irmã me disse. Com que então foste atropelado por uma manada de Tauros."

"É verdade." disse Red. "Queria apanhar um para juntar à minha equipa, mas dei-me mal e viraram-se todos contra mim."

"Não fizeste isso de propósito? Logo hoje, no dia em que íamos ter o nosso combate."

"Juro que não."

"Quem mais jura, mais mente." disse Blue. "Mas enfim, não és capaz de te levantar dessa cama para podermos dar seguimento à batalha?"

Red abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Lamento mas não consigo mesmo. Foi-me dito que tenho de repousar por uns dias, mas o nosso combate ainda se irá realizar, só que não será agora." disse Red. "Noutro dia, prometo que o iremos fazer."

Blue cruzou os braços, aborrecido, mas acabou por suspirar.

"Está bem, então. Não tenho outra alternativa, portanto mais vale aceitar as coisas como elas são." disse ele. "Mas o combate não vai ficar esquecido, lembra-te disso."

Red acenou com a cabeça e depois os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Bom, não estou aqui a fazer mais nada." disse Blue. "Vou-me embora e vemo-nos em breve."

"Espera." pediu Red, antes que Blue se virasse para ir embora. "Odeias-me mesmo?"

"Considerando que te tentei matar no mês passado, acho que isso é óbvio."

"Estou a perceber…"

"Mas talvez te odeie agora um pouco menos do que antes, já que mesmo assim tu usaste o teu Venusaur para nos salvar, incluindo-me a mim, quando podias não o ter feito." disse Blue.

"Tenho pena que seja assim. Em tempos fomos muito amigos e afinal agora estamos bastante longe disso. Reconheço que também não soube ser teu amigo. Tu começaste a ser uma pessoa diferente e mais egoísta e eu acabei por me desinteressar sem mais nem menos. Não lutei pela nossa amizade. Pus a meta de me tornar um mestre pokémon há frente de tudo e daí que nem reparei no sofrimento que te causei." disse Red. "Mas pelo menos é bom saber que ficou algo da nossa amizade."

Blue ficou algo confuso.

"Não percebo o que dizes. Ficou algo da nossa amizade? O quê?"

"O pendente que trazes ao pescoço." disse Red.

Blue olhou para o seu pendente. Já o usava há muito tempo. Franziu o sobrolho, continuando a não perceber o que é que Red queria dizer com aquilo.

"Não te lembras? Uma vez fomos com a minha mãe a Viridian, quando tínhamos cinco anos. Vimos este pendente à venda e tu gostaste dele. Eu consegui convencer a minha mãe a comprá-lo e ofereci-to, como prova da nossa amizade." explicou Red. "E tu começaste a usá-lo e apesar de tudo, continuas a fazê-lo até hoje."

Blue não soube o que dizer. Agora começava a lembrar-se. Sim, há muito, muito tempo aquele pendente tinha-lhe sido oferecido, mas Blue esquecera-se disso praticamente. Começara a pensar mais em si e na sua viagem pokémon. Ter um avô famoso fizera-o ficar mais vaidoso e a sua amizade com Red tinha começado a deteriorar-se, mas o pendente ficara, porque era algo a que Blue estava muito apegado. Olhou para o pendente com mais atenção e depois para Red.

"Não me digas que agora o vais tirar." disse Red. "Não fará sentido."

"Não, não fará, nisso concordo contigo. É meu e é algo que eu gosto bastante." disse Blue. "Talvez… talvez um dia eu consiga ultrapassar e perdoar o que me fizeste e possamos voltar a ser amigos. Mas para já isso não é possível."

"Eu compreendo que não o seja."

"Irei vencer-te, Red, podes ter a certeza. Depois disso, acho que poderia pôr um pouco da minha mágoa para trás das costas e tentar recomeçar de novo." disse Blue. "Nessa altura, talvez possamos mesmo voltar a ter uma relação cordial."

"Certo. Eu farei os possíveis para recuperar a nossa amizade, Blue. Só traz vantagens, porque fico com mais um amigo e com menos uma pessoa a querer matar-me."

Blue sorriu ligeiramente, abanou a cabeça e de seguida desceu as escadas, deixando Red sozinho.

"_Iremos lutar e darei o meu melhor, mas na verdade espero que o Blue ganhe." pensou Red. "Para que possamos começar a reparar a nossa amizade."_

Blue saiu para a rua e respirou fundo. O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e o dia estava agradável.

"_Hoje, já que não vou combater, vou aproveitar para descansar." pensou ele, olhando depois para o seu relógio de pulso. "Bem, hoje dá uma maratona da novela Pokémon, portanto vou aproveitar para a ver… e pensar se algum dia vou conseguir perdoar totalmente o Red."_

Blue caminhou até à sua casa e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Fim**

**E assim termina esta história. A história, como está indicado no início da mesma, teve algumas bases em situações dos jogos, como os protagonistas poderem entrar na casa das pessoas sem mais nem menos ou o infame rumor da morte do Raticate de Blue, que circula pela internet e que poderá fazer algum sentido, daí ter colocado essa situação na história. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima história.**


End file.
